The Bane of Deathwing
by The Red Zelda
Summary: Can four people that hardly know eachother set aside their differences to save Azeroth from Deathwing? So they have the ability to do that? Will they fight eachother or fight Deathwing?


AN This is a World of Warcraft story. I couldn't find World of Warcraft under the games list, so I chose the one most like WoW. Sorry!

Chapter 1: Deathwing Escapes

Zero stood waiting, in the shadow of a nearby tree. He turned his head slightly to register the position of his apprentices. He saw that they were in position to take the horde raid traveling the country side. Where was the band of travelers? Then he spotted a trail of dust in the sky.

Arranging themselves to attack the band of raiders. The targets got closer and closer. Just as they attacked, a traveling mage attacked them along with a warrior and a priest. Zero called a retreat from the caravan. They trio of rogues ran towards the forest about 20 meters away.

10 meters, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 meter away. Just as they reached cover, a loud roar came from above them. Stepping out from the cover he saw a large black and red colored dragon soaring above them. The pursuers were also startled and stared gaping at the dragon. Without warning the dragon swooped down and gobbled up one of the chasers. Jarred back into action they ran with renewed vigor towards the trees, seeking cover not the rogues.

Swooping down the dragon ate them all one by one. Zero and his apprentices looked at the dragon as it flew south towards Stormwind, the Alliance Capitol.

…

…

…

…

Evei sat gathering her thoughts. She had to speak well and persuade King Varian Wrynn to allow her to join her friend Petra, who was scouting out new places to build towns and cities. The page called her in just a moment ago. She walked towards the throne, bowed and waited for recognition. The king said, "Speak, child." Evei opened her mouth to speak when she heard a roar.

She heard it again, and it was a roar that was louder than any normal beast or man could conjure. Dashing to the window she looked outside. She saw a large black and red dragon perched on the side of a guard tower.

The dragon thrashed around destroying the park section of Stormwind. It tossed up pieces of stone, wood and metal- which she assumed were guards trying to protect citizens- and lit many houses on fire.

Behind her she heard chanting. She turned and saw the royal mage and the mage masters chanting. Unable to comprehend the words she watched as the dragon was covered in a sphere of light then disappeared in a flash. "Where did you send it?" she demanded. They replied, to the wilderness near Westfall.

…

…

…

Petra had lost. She lost her father, her first wolf, her town, her mother, her brother and a few of her friends to the Lich King. As she sat contemplating her past, her wolf sidled up next to her. Smiling she said looking wistful, " Hey Jack." All Captain Jack did was whine. "Okay, Okay. Let's go!" Just as she finished saying that she heard a loud bang. Then again there were always loud noises in Westfall.

Sighing, she reached down and grabbed her bow. She headed back to camp in a cleared area in the middle of a forest next to a nice clean pond. When she got there she saw her campsite in disarray. Her tent was thrown into the lake, her cot was hanging in tree and her wagon looked like it had been crushed underfoot.

Then she heard a roar. It was playful and loud. Then she heard a scream. The scream sounded like a man being chased. She heard the sound of something hard striking flesh and a person flew out at her from the forest. The man landed a meter or two away from her. Recoiling she nocked an arrow into her bow. Jack started toward the place where the man had come from and balked. Racing back to Petra they both saw a pair of deep green and intelligent eyes. The eyes studied Petra and her wolf. The eyes then shifted to the sky and a large black and red dragon burst out of the trees and flew into the sky breathing fire.

…

…

…

Max sat on the ground staring at a tree. The tree had little importance to him but it was big to his friend. This was the elder tree of the defenders of Teldrassil. Grunting, Max excused himself and walked out of the temple. He exited through the main gates to the city and walked around in the night elves realm of purple and black.

He scanned the ground in front of him for any signs of invaders. Then he noticed a big paw print. Curious he crouched down next to it. It was too big to be a native animal. He grunted again and sat back on his haunches. He looked around for more of the prints. Following the trail of twenty prints he started as the usually green and purple trees were actually red!? Since when did that happen? Unbuckling his pack from his back he found his map. He checked to see if this was on his route. It was. He traveled this way thousands of times and he just now noticed that? "Wow," he mumbled. Taking another step he stumbled and lost his footing, scraping his elbow and knee. Glancing at them, he thought the word "heal!" His scrapes disappeared and he stood again. He inspected the area for what he tripped over.

Seeing nothing he shrugged and turned into the snout of a beast. The beast had scales that were black and red. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The thing breathed on him, and smelled of brimstone and metal. Again he reeled backwards. Then he said, "Light!" The light that seemed to come from no where, illuminated the beast. Startled the beast roared and leapt back.

Then it took flight. It soared west towards the ocean. It flew west, going toward the center of the known world. That was a dragon?! He thought about the history and Vrail and how he got rid of the dragons in Azeroth, by chaining them underground.

_AN _Hey peeps! This is a new story from World of Warcraft. I am sorry for not previously updating Inverse Realities, but as my friend Music's Passion says, "Our school is in love with homework!" See ya next time!


End file.
